


Bad Blood

by Case_Closed



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Badass!Daisy, Badass!Jemma, Brief!Grant Ward, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Case_Closed/pseuds/Case_Closed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an idea I had while listening to Bad Blood by BASTILLE, not Taylor Swift.<br/>Skimmons, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood

**_We were young and drinking in the park,_ ** **_there was nowhere else to go_ **

**_and you said you'd always have my back_ ** **_oh, but how were we to know?_ **

**_  
_ **

Jemma watched as Daisy take a large swig out of the bottle of vodka they had stolen from her dad's liquor cabinet. It was something they had found themselves doing a lot recently, stealing one of the many bottles of alcohol her dad had and going to the park. Nobody ever went there anyways. It was old, rusty, and one breeze away from collapsing altogher.

"Simmons? Did you hear anything that I just said?"

"What? No, I zoned out." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"I was just remembering the first time we did this. You know, when you were just a lonely scientist."

Jemma sighed, taking the vodka from Daisy and drinking from it.

"I've changed. I had too." She said, barely above a whisper.

"I know, I promise if any of them ever try to hurt you again, I'll kill them. You and me? We'll always have each others backs." Jemma smiled and mumbled a thanks, laying back on the table they had been sitting on, not sure what was coming next.

 

_**That these are the days that bind you, together, forever** _

_**And these little things define you, forever, forever** _

 

"Hey nerd!" Grant Ward, the "jock" of the school called out, shoving Jemma into the lockers. She groaned, holding her side and glared at him. "I need you to do my homework." He damned.

"I don't do that kind of shit for anyone anymore. Do it yourself." She spat. He laughed and shoved her again.

"Listen, nerd. Just because you changed your outfit and you pretend to be tough doesn't make you any different at all. You always will be little miss Jemma Simmons, class nerd."

 

_**All this bad blood here, won't you let it dry?** _

_**Its been cold for years, won't you let it** lie?_

 

She watched angrily as he walked away laughing. She wasn't sure when she ran up to him, but the second he turned around to say something she decked him in the eye. She punched him repeatedly, it was something she had learned to do by watching Daisy whenever the other girl got into a fight. It wasn't until  teacher had pulled her off of him that she realized what she had done, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

'Not anymore,' she thought, smirking as the teacher pulled her towards the principals office. The teacher had gone off on a rant, saying things like 'You used to be good,' and 'what happened to you?' But Jemma really didn't care.

 

_**If we're only ever looking back we will drive ourselves insane** _

_**As the friendship goes resentment grows we will walk out different ways.** _

 

"What the hell Simmons?! You attacked Ward?!" Daisy yelled when she found Jemma at their park.

"He was asking for it! Why the hell do you care anyways?" Jemma replied, getting up and facing Daisy.

"Because it's wrong!"

"What?! You beat the shit out of people for no reason but it's wrong for me to protect myself?!" She yelled, getting closer to Daisy.

"You can't just be doing that kind of shit!" Daisy yelled back. "You're too damn weak to go around  hitting someone like him!"

Jemma shook with anger.

"You know what, Daisy?! I liked you better when you were Skye!" Daisy shoved Jemma, causing her to fall onto a large rock. Daisy's eyes went wide with when she realized what she had done. "Jemma-"

"Save it Johnson!" Jemma had tears in here eyes as she got up, pushing the other girl aside. "Leave me the hell alone!" She spat, letting the tears fall as she walked away.

 

_**All this bad blood here, won't you let it dry?** _

_**Its been cold for years, won't you let it lie?** _

 

Jemma did everything she could do to avoid Daisy, even going as far as hiding in the old science lab, a place she had refused to go to since she stopped being the nerdy girl she used to be. Sometimes when Daisy tried to talk to her, she would shove her aside and glar. This went on for a few more months, but as mad as she was at Daisy, she found herself missing the other girl more and more. Daisy and her promised to always be there for each other, yet here she was, alone.

 

_**I don't want to hear about the bad blood anymore. I don't want to here you talk about it anymore. I don't want to hear about the bad blood anymore. I don't want to hear you talk about it anymore.** _

 

She found herself at the park one afternoon, roughly six months after the fight with Daisy. It was the final week of school, and she had found herself missing the park.  Part of it had finally broken off, which was surprisin to her because she had expected it to be completely broken apart by now. She heard someone walking by, and she sat up on instinct. She turned and found Daisy standing five feet away from her.

 

_**All this bad blood here, won't you let it dry?** _

_**Its been cold for years, won't you let it lie?** _

 

Jemma got up, muttering that she was just leaving when Daisy grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" Jemma said theough her gritted teeth.

"No! Jemma please just listen to me." Daisy begged.

"Leave me alone Daisy!"

"Please." Jemma could hear Daisy getting choked up. She sighed and stopped struggling.

"These last few months have been killing me because I miss you so much. At first, I thought I'd be okay without you, seeing that I was okay after everyone else left me. I couldn't understand why I was missing you so much. I've been so lonely lately, sometimes I'd come over here with a bottle of whiskey and drink, wishing you were here with me, and I'd just end up crying. I didn't realize why I missed you so much until just now."

"Why did you miss me?" Jemma asked quietly, knowing that if she had said it any louder she would have started crying.

"It's because I am completely," Daisy pulled Jemma a little closer, to the point that the brit girl was almost in her arms. "Utterly," She used her finger to turn Jemma's head to where they were face to face. "Hopelessly in love with you, Jemma Simmons." She finished, closing the distance between them by clashing her lips into the shorter girls. Jemma gasped before relaxing, wrapping her arms around Daisy's neck. They pulled away for air and smiled, knowing that everything was gonna be perfect between them for now on.

 


End file.
